Jaffar/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Jaffar (The Blazing Blade) Tap Battle * "I have no heart. I know nothing of joy, sorrow, anger, dread... And yet, I am..." Summoned * "I am Jaffar. Known also as the Angel of Death. But only by those in Black Fang—and now, you." Home * "When I have time to myself, I think of assassination. I have thought of little else since my youngest days." * "We are making conversation, aren't we? All right. The best time to assassinate someone is when the target is eating or sleeping." * "Patrolling again, are you? That is the effective way to find spies and deter assassins." * "In my world, I was a corpse. Or nearly one since birth. But meeting Nino...changed me." * "Order of Heroes... Odd name. This is a group that kills and kills for your homeland, yes?" * "Don't run. I'm not here to deliver death. Only a greeting from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "You are too kind—to me, to all around us, to everyone. That is your weak spot, Summoner. You make a grave mistake if you think me as a friend. I am your tool to use. Nothing else. When I fail, cast me into the heap with trash and offal. You must, for that is the way of life... What? You won't? Then you give me no choice but to live on and on, serving you. Know then that there is no mission too cruel for me to handle on your behalf. I will finish it. I will return to you. There is no need to worry." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Next mission.. Please." * "The human touch? Not for me." * "I have.. No heart." * "I am known as the Angel of Death." * "A pile of corpses, upon that I was born. An infant, in a cradle of death." * "Do I know of joy, sorrow, anger, dread? No." * "You must.. Live." * "Huh.." Map * "Orders?" * "Yes?" * "Hmm..." Level Up * "Only luck." (5-6 stats up) * "Not bad." (3-4 stats up) * "Must be rusty." (1-2 stats up) * "Will this help me do...what I do?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Death comes." * "Time to go." * "Another victim." * "The end is near." Defeat * "It ends..." Jaffar (Glorious Gifts) Summoned * "I am the Angel of Death, Jaffar. This... is a winter festival? It looks a bit... lively...for me..." Home * "Nino's smile... There's no better gift than that." * "Wherever I went, all I saw were bodies... Here, wherever I go, I see smiles... Strange..." * "Here, nobody's afraid of me... How can the Angel of Death be mobbed by...kids?" * "When you hand somebody a present, how should you look at them? Can you...show me?" * "I could never assassinate someone wearing these clothes... Then again, I guess I don't need to right now..." * "Here... A gift, from Friend..." (Greeting from friend) * "Until now...I have lived my life by taking the lives of others... I didn't know any other way to survive. I am the Angel of Death... I never thought about how to make anyone smile before... Thanks to the winter festival, I learned that you can give as well as take... I do not intend to atone for my sins, but maybe tonight...I can lead a different life... Ever since I met you, my thoughts have become restless. Hmph..." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I have never been to a winter festival. What am I supposed to do?" * "Nino forced me to wear this. Do I look as uncomfortable as I feel?" * "I'm the Angel of Death. Hardly suited to such a lively occasion." * "At night, I try to relax. These bright lights are keeping me on edge." * "Am I enjoying myself? No. I'm here because I have to be." * "Being festive does not come easily to me. But as long as Nino is happy, I can't complain." * "A present...for me? Huh. Thank you." Map * "Got it." * "Is that snow?" * "For you." Level Up * "I have a gift that absolutely must be delivered..." (5-6 stats up) * "A festival? It doesn't matter... The hunter must kill his prey without fail...no matter when or where..." (3-4 stats up) * "The chill dulls my senses..." (1-2 stats up) * "For me? Thanks..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Merciful night." * "Take this!" * "This is a gift." * "It ends tonight." Defeat * "I feel...cold." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes